Everything We Had
by Mac-alicious
Summary: This might be her chance to finally get that happy ending that she planned all those years ago. If nothing stands in her way, she might just get back everything they had.
1. Guess Who's Back In Town?

Chapter One

**A/N: **This is my very first chaptered/feature length Gossip Girl fic. I feel bad starting another multi-chap fic right now since I have so many still open, but I'm going to try and work things out. I have another chapter to type. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Chapter One**

**Guess Who's Back In Town**

It was a chance meeting, running into her old beau. She was heading down the sidewalk after her latest shopping respite when she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. She was sure she had been mistaken, because it was impossible that he be there, but she turned anyway. And there he was still heading down the street in the opposite direction; he hadn't seen or recognized her.

After a moment of debating with herself about whether or not she should say something or not, she called out, "Nate?"

He turned around sharply, immediately recognizing the voice, "Blair?"

"What are you doing in New York, Nate?" Blair asked coming to stand in front of him. "The last I heard you had transferred to USC and moved to California after a terrible year at Dartmouth."

"I did, I did." Nate nodded, "But I graduated and I missed New York…so here I am."

"Wow. Nathaniel Archibald back in New York. If Gossip Girl was still up and running, it would so have a field day with this." Blair smiled.

Nate laughed, "Man, I haven't heard that in years. Gossip Girl. We really let that site control us back in high school, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we did." Blair pursed her lips. She was reminded suddenly of why she hadn't spoke to Nate in nearly six years. Why after high school she had pretty much lost touch with everyone except Serena.

"A lot of things would have been different if Gossip Girl hadn't existed." Nate responded, smiling weakly. "Are you free this evening? I have an errand to run right now, but I'd like to catch up some more. Maybe over dinner?"

"I—" Blair hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to fall back into this old routine. She had grown during her time at Yale. She was stronger, she was different. But standing there in front of Nate, she felt like the little girl that had fallen in love with him after over again.

Nate groaned, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…You're probably seeing someone. You probably don't have time to have dinner with me. I'm sorry…It was great seeing you. I'm going to go."

"Nate!" Blair exclaimed, catching him before he turned to go. She laughed lightly and smiled, "I'm not seeing anyone." She shook her head, "I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Yeah?" Nate asked, when she nodded in confirmation he added, "Great."

They made plans to meet at a restaurant at eight 'o' clock. Then with a quick hug, Nate was turning and heading on his way. Blair watched him disappear down the street for a moment before she forced herself to go her own way. A thought had crossed her mind that had kept her frown in place. It occurred to her that this could be her chance to actually gain that happily ever after, she had planned all her life, with Nate.

-+-+-+-

Blair spent a considerable amount of the time she had before she was to meet Nate in front of her closet. It was filled to the brim with all of the top designers' latest lines, but as she looked over her collection nothing seemed appropriate fore her situation. Finally, when she could waste no more time on her outfit, she put together something decent looking and moved on to do her hair and make up. When she was finished, she observed herself in her mirror. Her nerves were undoing her, and she contemplated changing her attire once again. But she was out of time, so she grabbed her purse and headed out her door.

A short cab ride later and Blair was standing outside the agreed upon restaurant. She stood on the sidewalk, staring at the front doors, for a long time. Just as she was about to turn around, hail a cab and return home—so nervous that she didn't want to risk what might happen if she met with Nate—he jogged up beside her.

"Blair. Sorry I'm late." Nate replied, slightly out of breath. "My errand ran longer than I expected."

"It's no problem." Blair responded, her nerves suddenly drying up now that Nate was there. She was doing the right thing, she kept telling herself. "I haven't been here that long."

Nate nodded, "Great. Shall we get a table?"

Blair smiled. "Let's."

"You look amazing tonight, Blair." Nate complimented as she took his arm and they headed through the doors.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Once they were seated, Nate ordered them a bottle of champagne. They were quiet as they browsed the menu and waited for the champagne. When the waiter returned he poured them each a glass and took their orders. Once he was gone, they were free to speak to each other. Still, they remained silent, both reaching for their glasses at the same time.

Blair wanted to speak up, but she didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed that she knew nothing about him anymore. She hadn't really spoken to him since high school. She didn't know how life in California was, she didn't know what he majored in, she didn't even know what his favorite movie was anymore. The sad thing was, she almost resented him for that.

It was Nate that finally broke the silence, "So, how was Yale?"

Blair smiled, more at ease when she could talk about herself. "It was amazing, everything I expected it to be."

"That's good to hear." Nate responded. "Being at your dream school, everything going perfectly."

"I'm guessing Dartmouth lived up to your standards, being your _father's_ first choice and all." Blair said.

"It was terrible." Nate shook his head. "I was constantly aware of the fact that it wasn't where I wanted to be."

"Is that what finally allowed you to stand up to your parents?" Blair asked.

"To tell you the truth, I sent in my transfer application without them knowing. I didn't actually tell them until I had been accepted and had half my things packed." Nate answered. "They threatened not to pay for my tuition, but once I booked the flight and arranged for all my stuff to be shipped out they realized I wasn't going to change my mind and relented."

"USC was great for you though?"

"Amazing." Nate said. "What have you been up to lately, Blair?"

"I was working for my mother for awhile, but you can imagine what a nightmare that would be." Blair replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "But now that I've learned the ins and outs of the fashion industry, I'm working on my own line. Dear old mom has even offered to invest in it as an offset of her company."

"Wow. Blair Waldorf." Nate sighed, "You have your entire life falling into place."

"Yours isn't?" Blair frowned.

"I've had a couple job offers, but there are a few things I need to get in order before I make that kind of career decision." Nate explained.

"Getting your priorities in order, it's understandable."

They continued to talk even after their food arrived. By the time they were done eating and had emptied a good amount of the champagne bottle, Blair felt she knew everything about Nate that she had missed out on. They were so comfortable with each other, that it seemed all indiscretions had been forgiven, or at least forgotten. When they were finished, and Nate had paid and left a generous tip, they shared a cab. Nate had held open her door for her like a gentleman and when the cab pulled up in front of her building he helped her out. After a quick goodnight and a chaste hug, Nate was back in the cab and on his way home.

Blair had rushed up to her apartment as soon as the cab had disappeared around the corner. Once her door was closed behind her, she let out a loud squeal of excitement and jumped up and down. She was not one to lose her composure often, but she allowed herself this one moment of freedom to celebrate what could be really good for her.

Blair took a deep breath and calmed herself down before fishing her cell phone out of her purse and dialing a familiar number, "Come on Serena, pick up, pick up."

"Hey B, what's up?"

"Serena, you will never guess who I was just with?" Blair instantly blurted out.

"You sound excited, so I'm guessing it's not your mother." Serena responded, "Just tell me."

"Nate." Blair answered simply.

"Nate? Nate as in Nathaniel Archibald?" Serena questioned, "I thought he was in California?"

"He was. He just moved back into town."

"I thought you hadn't spoken to him in years?" Serena replied, "How did this go so well after what happened?"

"I don't know. It was like none of it had ever happened. Like we had gone back to when everything was good." Blair said dreamily. "We had dinner tonight and it was perfect."

"You two have a history together. You have to remember that you can't ignore the past."

"Why not? If he doesn't want to dredge up any of it, why should I?" Blair frowned.

"Because if you try to move forward without it, eventually it will catch up to you." Serena explained. "I'm not saying not to go for it. If you're getting back together, I'm happy for you. Just be careful B."

"I will. Besides we're taking it slow. There's no reason to rush into things." Blair agreed.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, before Serena spoke up again. "I have some news for you Blair. Nate's not the only one who's back in town."

"What? Is Lonely Boy trying to crawl back into your life? I figured he would some—"

"It's not Dan. I tried to tell you, he's with Vanessa now. They're happy, and I'm happy for them." Serena corrected. "We ended on mutual terms remember?"

"Well if it's not Dan, then who is it?" Blair asked.

"Eric and I were at my mom's and Bart's for dinner tonight…" Serena began.

"No." Blair cut her off. "No, no, no."

"Yes. We had an unexpected addition to the dinner party." Serena continued. "He's moving back, Blair. Bart is stepping down and handing the company over to him."

"This is not good." Blair reached up a hand to rub her temple. "This is not good at all."

"I'm not thrilled about him being around all the time either. But you two used to be friends, I'm sure you can work it out." Serena started.

"He is what broke me and Nate up!" Blair snapped. "If we are going to get back what we had, Chuck Bass _cannot_ be in the picture."

"I don't think there's much we can do about that." Serena said quietly, not wanting Blair to get any more upset.

Blair sighed, "I know. Thanks for the heads up S. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye B."

Blair hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what she said about Chuck hadn't been completely true. She and Nate had other problems before she started sleeping with Chuck. But it was so much easier to blame him. Especially after spending an entire night feeling as if all that drama back in high school had never happened. Chuck being back in town was just a sick reminder of all her mistakes. Blair opened her eyes back up. She decided it didn't matter, he didn't matter. She would work things out with Nate, she was certain.


	2. Feels Like The First Time

Chapter Two

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. I don't know if I mentioned this anywhere else, but this is meant to be a N/B/C love triangle thing not just a B/N cause I'm really not into that ship all that much (however, I have not decided yet which she is going to end up with in this). Chuck will make an appearance in the next couple chapters. He's like my favorite, and he hasn't turned up yet. I feel like I'm neglecting him. Anyway, enjoy this. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, that little "interior decorator" girl wouldn't have existed.

**Chapter Two**

**Feels Like The First Time**

Blair heard the sound of heels coming up behind her on the sidewalk. She held out the coffee cup as she sipped off her own. As the footsteps died out, the cup was snatched out of her hand. Serena plopped down beside Blair, her blonde curls tumbling around her shoulders. Serena's gloved hand pushed her hair out of her face and she took a generous sip off her coffee.

"So, B…" Serena began, "I haven't heard from you all week, been busy?"

Blair smiled that secret smile of hers as she took in Serena's raised eyebrow. "You could say that."

"What I wouldn't give to have Gossip Girl back online! At least then I would have the dish about what's going on with my best friend." Serena replied, "Come on, you have to give me something. I'm single, all alone, an old maid…I'm living vicariously through you. I need details, B."

"Fine." Blair rolled her eyes, acting as if she was sacrificing something to make the effort to tell Serena—when in reality, she wanted nothing more than to tell her best friend each and every little detain and giggle and blush and feel like a teenager again. "It's been amazing. I've seen him every day this week. We've gone to dinner, we've stayed in."

Serena raised an eyebrow, "What happened to taking it slow?"

Blair flushed, and swatted Serena's arm, "We watched a movie! We haven't done anything like that. In fact, we haven't even kissed yet."

"You're lying." Serena's mouth fell open. "_You're lying_."

"No, I'm not." Blair shook her head. "We said we were going to take it slow and we are. We're not going to rush it."

"I understand not rushing into a serious relationship, but really, a little kiss now and again never hurt anyone." Serena commented.

"I know." Blair responded, "It's just good, you know? Even without anything physical, it's good. Better than it was before. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Oh, Blair." Serena wrapped one arm around her friend's shoulder and hugged her slightly. "I'm really glad you're happy."

Blair smiled, "I've been planning my happy ending with Nate since we were little, and this is the first time I've actually felt we have a real chance."

"Well, that's great." Serena nodded. "Now we need to find me a guy."

"I seem to remember you saying that you were going to enjoy being single after Cabbage Patch took off." Blair said.

"Yeah, but that was back when you were single too." Serena whined, "Now you have Nate and all I have is the constant presence of my obnoxious stepbrother."

At the mention of Chuck, Blair fell silent. Serena noticed the change in demeanor, "You haven't seen him yet, have you?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Blair answered, "I don't think Nate even knows he's here."

"You can't avoid him forever. This is a big city, but it's not _that_ big. You run in the same circles, you shop at the same stores, you eat at the same restaurants. Eventually you're going to have to see him."

Blair pursed her lips, "Not necessarily."

"Blair." Serena looked at her pointedly.

"_Okay_, I know. I know I'll have to deal with him eventually, but until the time comes that it's absolutely necessary to do so, I would like to live in my perfect little fantasy where Chuck Bass doesn't exist." Blair surrendered.

"Do you think I could join you? I don't seem to be as fortunate as you. Chuck seems to be everywhere I turn." Serena joked and they laughed lightly.

"Sorry S, three's a crowd." Blair responded, "I actually have to go. I have to drop off some initial sketches to my mother dearest and then I have dinner plans with Nate."

"Okay, B." Serena replied. She smiled, "Call me, I want to hear all about it."

Serena winked at Blair, causing Blair to laugh lightly and shake her head. Blair gathered her things and said a last goodbye to Serena. She headed off down the sidewalk, already daydreaming about her dinner with Nate.

-+-+-+-

Nate and Blair had returned to her apartment after dinner. After letting then in, Blair had put down her purse and keys before heading toward her kitchen. Nate stood in the entranceway as he slipped off his jacket.

"Would you like a drink?" Blair asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Nate answered, stepping into her living room and draping his jacket over one of the chairs.

Blair fixed them drinks while Nate settled in on her couch. She walked back out to her living room a glass in each hand. She handed one to Nate and then sat down next to him, curling her legs up under her. Hey sipped quietly on their drinks for awhile.

Then Blair spoke up, "I had a really great time tonight Nate. This whole week has been amazing."

Nate smiled, "I agree. I've had a wonderful time with you. Like old times, almost."

"Not exactly like old times." Blair said suggestively, tilting her head and smiling lightly.

"No." Nate agreed, then took a deep breath before setting down his drink and taking Blair's drink form her hands, placing it beside his on the coffee table. She looked at him oddly, and he reached up a hand to stroke her cheek. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Better."

Nate closed the distance between them and, the first time since they started dating again, kissed Blair lightly on the lips. Her arms went up to clutch his shoulders as one of his hands tangled in her hair. He deepened the kiss as Blair responded more vigorously. It felt better than any ordinary kiss. It felt like the first time.


	3. Speak Of The Devil

Chapter Three

**A/N: **Here is chapter three of Everything We Had, _finally. _I also have a start of chapter four as of the time this was typed which who knows how long ago that was from now (which I say as if I'm actually typing this in the future!). But again with the whole internet thing…I don't know how much time will have passed since I type this and when you are _now_ reading it. Either way, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG.

**Chapter Three**

**Speak Of The Devil**

"Didn't you just buy like six dresses two days ago?" Serena blew out a breath as she watched Blair try on new dresses at Bendels. "And didn't you just pick up all those dresses they didn't use at your mother's last photo shoot? That black one looked really good on you. Why are you obsessing over buying something new?"

"Because _Serena_, nothing I have seems appropriate," Blair answered, tilting her head to view herself in the full length mirror. She sighed and then slipped the dress off, hung it up and put on her own clothes. "I want to look absolutely perfect for my date with Nate tomorrow."

"Lucky you," Serena said as they headed back out into the store, "You get to go out and have fun. I, on the other hand, have another obligatory family dinner. I love seeing my mother and Eric and everything, but Chuck is officially the bane of my existence."

"Ouch," A voice washed over them, "And I thought we had done a great deal of familiar bonding since I came home."

"Speak of the devil," Serena grumbled, a hand coming up to cover her face.

"Well dear stepsister, it seems you're not happy to see me," Chuck clucked, with a smirk on his face.

Serena put on a fake smile and sing-songed, "Am I ever?"

Blair had frozen in her tracks the moment she had heard his voice. She knew his voice by heart. That voice had spoken devilishly forbidden, wicked, delicious things in her ear. She shook off that train of thought. She was and had been completely over him for years. _And_, she was falling perfectly back in love with Nate. She was sure the knots in her stomach were because she hadn't wanted to ever see him again and not because she was happy to see him again.

Chuck turned away from Serena and smirked at Blair, "If it isn't Blair Waldorf. It's been…_awhile_."

"Yes it has," Blair forced herself to be cordial, "I hear your father is handing the company over to you. I never thought I'd see the day, and certainly not so soon."

"Well, he and Lily are talking about taking a trip around the world, she somehow managed to get my father wrapped around her finger," Chuck responded, "She's gotten him to agree to a sooner rather than a later."

"I imagine the Victrola will be getting a boost in funding once you have the power in your hands," Blair raised an eyebrow, challenging him to contradict her.

"It is a perfect place for business meetings," Chuck said.

Blair scoffed, "Exactly what kind of people are you going to be doing business with?"

"Only those of the shadiest and darkest kind," Chuck joked, "Taking after dear old dad. Speaking of my father, he was talking about you the other day."

"Really?" Blair asked, surprised.

"He and Lily were having a discussion about how Serena has yet to find any _direction,_" There was a pause to let Serena sneer at him, "And he mentioned that you were following in Eleanor's footsteps with your own fashion line," Chuck answered, "I find that _interesting_."

"Sorry Chuck, but unfortunately my line doesn't include any scarves," Blair responded.

"Or bowties," Serena added tensely, but Chuck just laughed lightly. "Blair we should get going if we want to find a _suitable_ dress."

"One minute S," Blair waved her off, "I want to find out what Chuck finds so interesting about me designing my own line."

"I find it interesting that you would choose the same profession as your mother. When we were young you had tried to distance yourself as much as you could from her. It surprises me that you would deliberately bring yourself that close to her, that's all," Chuck explained.

"There are a lot of things I thought of differently when I was young," Blair said pointedly.

Something undeterminable flashed in Chuck's eyes, but he didn't give his lapse in composure away, "We need to catch up. It's been too long out of touch. Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow."

"She can't," Serena cut in, "She's actually going to be on—"

"I have plans for tomorrow," Blair finished, not allowing Serena to complete her sentence. Serena sent her a confused glare but she ignored it, "Sorry."

"Another time, then," Chuck replied.

"Another time," Blair agreed.

"Well, I should be going," Chuck said, "I'll let you get back to your shopping."

Once Chuck was out of sight, Serena turned to Blair, an eyebrow arched expectantly, "Why didn't you let me tell him that you would be out with Nate?"

"The less he knows the better," Blair responded—it was true, but a part of her knew she had other reasons.

"You know he'll find out eventually," Serena said simply.

"Right now, everything with Nate is still new, still tentative," Blair explained, "By the time Chuck finds out on his own, everything will be solidified."

"I still think you're being ridiculous about the whole Chuck thing," Serena shook her head, "But I can't argue if this is how you want it."

"It is," Blair said instantly. _But was it really?_

-+-+-+-

"Are you okay, Blair?" Nate asked from across the table. Blair looked up from her plate to find his eyes filled with concern.

She sighed, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet all night," Nate observed.

"I've just been thinking about some things," Blair responded.

And Blair had been thinking, quite a lot actually. Since she had her first official run in with Chuck the previous day, her mind had not given her a moment's rest. She knew it could have gone a lot worse than it had, but there was still something she didn't like about it. She didn't like how easily he had slipped back into her life—like he had never been gone. The first few sentences she had spoken to him had been forced, but the rest of the conversation had flowed so easy—like it had been they were teenagers, before everything. She didn't like that because she wanted to hate him for putting her fairytale on hold for so long. But she couldn't hate him and that terrified and confused her. She had always been able to hate someone when she put her mind to it—she had even hated _Serena_ for that brief period of time. She wasn't sure what to think, so her mind compensated by thinking everything.

"What kind of things?" Nate asked.

She wanted to feel like he was prying, but he wasn't and she knew that. She felt obligated to answer him somewhat truthfully, "Did you keep in touch with anyone from high school?"

Nate sat back in his chair as he thought about her question, "There are a few guys form the lacrosse team that I kept up with. I had drinks with them a couple nights ago."

"No one else?"

"No," Nate shook his head. "Why?"

"Well, do you ever think about what it would be like if you had? That some people, that you knew for so long, are meant to be in your life so much that they could be gone from it for years and when they return it can be like they never left?" Blair surprised herself with her ramblings. She had never had that kind of open relationship with Nate before, but this time it was different in so many ways.

"I take it you're not talking about you and me?" Nate replied.

Blair shook her head.

"You're talking about Chuck then, aren't you?" Nate tried again.

Blair's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I've known he was back in town for awhile now. I ran into him, the same day I ran into you actually. It's why I was late to dinner that first night," Nate explained.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Blair questioned.

"I figured Serena would tell you, and after awhile you never said anything. I thought it would be better not to bring it up. That is a sour topic for us."

"What happened when you ran into him? Did you talk to him?"

"We talked for a few minutes after we got over the shock that we were both back in town. We didn't get all deep and forgive each other. We're still keeping our distance as of right now, but we've reconciled that the past in the past. Hmm, it happened all so quick, I don't think I even got around to telling him I was meeting you," Nate answered, "So, I assume the sudden sentimental 'what could have been' speech was brought on by you seeing him?"

"Yesterday," Blair nodded. "Serena and I were shopping and he kind of sprang out of nowhere. I didn't know what to expect with seeing him again. Since we've started us up again, him being back has been looming over me. I was afraid to tell you that he was back because I thought he might somehow come between us again…so I tried to push him to the back of my mind and focus on us."

"That didn't turn out as you planned did it?" Nate said, watching her intently.

"Not quite," Blair responded, "When I saw him, and talked to him…it was like we were back in high school before everything fell apart. But I won't do anything to jeopardize what we have…"

"Blair, you can be friends with Chuck and still be with me," Nate replied. "You know why he and I will never be able to have the same friendship, but there's no reason why you shouldn't try."

"You're not afraid—"

"No," Nate cut her off, "I trust you, and it's different this time, with us."

Blair smiled, "You are truly amazing, do you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice," Nate returned the smile, "But it's nice coming from my equally amazing girlfriend."

Blair leaned across the table to let Nate kiss her lightly. She thought maybe she didn't need to be so afraid. Her relationship with Nate was stronger than ever. And Serena was probably right, it would be better to have everything out in the open…So there would be no confusion.

She should have known better. Nothing was ever that simple on the Upper East Side.


	4. Taking Up Offer For Awkward Conversation

**A/N: **Well, I've been gone for a long time. I've been so busy with school. But my semester is coming to an end and winter break is less than a week away. Here's a little update. I wanted more from this chapter but it just wouldn't come. So here it is. I'm hoping the next couple chapters will be a bit better. Enjoy the Chuck-Blair dynamic. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Chapter Four**

**Taking Up The Offer For Uncomfortable Conversations**

Blair dialed the familiar number and waited for him to pick up. She grew impatient as she listened to the monotone ring. He _never_ took this long to answer. She mentally cursed him. Of course, when she finally decided to call, he wouldn't pick up. She was about to hang up when his voice appeared on the line.

"Blair?"

"Yeah, it's me, Chuck," Blair responded. "You took awhile to answer, are you busy? Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," Chuck said, "I was actually just getting out of the shower."

"Oh," Blair paused, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I was supposed to be meeting my father to talk over the last minute details. But I could cancel if you can offer me a less excruciating alternative."

Blair smiled, "How about dinner and drinks with me? Does that qualify as 'less excruciating'?"

"Actually that sounds heavenly," Chuck replied.

"God," Blair laughed, "You haven't changed at all."

"I am Chuck Bass. Did anyone expect me to change?" Chuck asked.

"You got me there," Blair conceded. Then returning to the reason she called, "I'm in the mood for sushi. How does that sound to you?"

"Delicious," Chuck answered, "I'll pick you up at eight, and we'll go to Geisha."

"Perfect," Blair agreed.

Once she got off the phone with Chuck, she figured she had just enough time to get ready. She had no trouble picking out an outfit to wear and Blair wondered if she should be concerned about that. Inevitably, she pushed that from her mind and continued to get ready. She had nothing to worry about. She had already gotten Nate's approval _twice_—as she had talked to him about it again before she had called to make plans with Chuck. She was having dinner with a friend—nothing more and nothing less. If she could do so with Serena, then it should be no different with Chuck.

Blair ignored the little voice in the back of her mind that said she could believe whatever she wanted but it _was_ different with Chuck.

At eight 'o' clock sharp Chuck's limo pulled up in front of Blair's building. She was ready and waiting outside. The driver jumped out to open the door for her. She thanked him graciously as she slid in beside Chuck. Once the door was closed behind her, he turned and greeted her with that smirk of his.

"Good evening Blair."

"Same to you, Chuck," Blair began, "You didn't have to bring the limo. I would have been just fine taking a taxi."

"I come in style or not at all," Chuck replied.

"Chuck Bass and his insatiable ego," Blair laughed lightly.

Chuck smirked, "I see no problem with that statement."

"I came to catch up not to encourage your narcissism," Blair responded.

"Alright then. 33 East 61st Street," Chuck leaned forward to speak to his driver.

"Right away, sir," The driver responded.

"I'm closing the partition," Chuck added.

"Of course, sir."

Once the partition was closed, Blair turned to Chuck, "So, Chuck, how have you been?"

"Honestly, I'm glad to be back in the city. There is nothing like this place in the world," Chuck answered. "And how have you been Blair Waldorf? And I don't mean what's the latest gossip or the problems you're having with your line. I mean, how have _you_ been?"

Blair smiled, "I've been good, Chuck. I'm really happy with where I am in my life."

"I'm glad," Chuck responded.

"It's really nice to have you back, Chuck," Blair said. "My social reach has consisted of only Serena for so long. I've just been working so much."

"That's a shame. You know what they say about all work and no play…"

"And this coming from the definition of all play and no work?" Blair laughed to herself.

"I am a respectable business man now, Waldorf," Chuck countered.

"Right, I almost forgot," Blair responded.

Chuck was about to retort, but the limo pulled to a stop outside the restaurant. In moments, she had been whisked from the limo and into the restaurant. They were seated and the next thing she knew they were deciding what to order. That whole topic of conversation had been forgotten. A waitress came by to take their orders, and in the absence of something to focus their attention on, they lapsed into a light silence. Blair took to wringing her hands together, watching them in her lap, until she realized that Chuck was staring at her quite adamantly. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. She raised an eyebrow in question and he tilted his head slightly.

"So you and Nate," Chuck said simply. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Blair's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Serena might have let it slip," Chuck answered.

"Of course," Blair pursed her lips, "It's a wonder that I even tell her anything anymore."

"You didn't answer my question," Chuck stated, "Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes I was," Blair answered defiantly, "And don't give me that look like you don't believe me, I was. In fact, part of the reason why I asked to meet you was to tell you."

"I am going to have to stop you there Blair, because that is a lie. You did not call me to tell me that you and Nathaniel are back together. I know you better than that Blair. Even after all these years, I still know you best, better than Serena or Nate or anyone. You honestly haven't changed as much as you think you have. Now I don't know _why_ you called me, but I know it wasn't that."

There was a part of Blair that wanted to dispute that fact, that wanted to fight him on it until he took it back. But she couldn't do that, because deep down—but not as deep as she would like to admit—she knew he was right. And God only knew what he would bring up if she tried to contradict him. She had always known Chuck knew her well, but to what extent she would like to leave a mystery.

Blair's voice was soft when she finally responded, "I was going to tell you. It might not have been the _main_ reason I wanted to see you, but it was part of it. I barely got a chance to talk to Nate about the possibility of you coming back into our lives. You can understand my reservations when it comes to that."

"I don't actually, the past is the past," Chuck replied.

"And history repeats itself if we don't intervene," Blair shot back.

"Nate and you are getting serious then?" Chuck asked, and the anger that had been bubbling up in Blair evaporated.

"Well yes, we're trying to make it work like we couldn't before," Blair answered.

"And how is this time different?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"Nothing 'just is,'" Chuck replied.

"Well, this is," Blair said firmly. "But I didn't come here _just_ to talk about me and Nate, so can we get off that subject?"

"Of course," Chuck agreed, "Now tell me about this line of yours."

Happy to not be talking about her relationship with Nate, Blair launched into a full fledged description of her first collection. Up until their food arrived, they continued to talk about work—Blair's line and any business ventures Chuck might be looking into. Blair had always been the first person he ran things by in high school, it didn't seem unusual to do so now. She gave him casual input and he suggested she expand her line to include accessories, namely scarves, which made Blair laugh.

While they ate and after dinner was finished, they moved onto talking about the latest gossip around the city, catching Chuck up with what he had missed while he had been gone. Eventually, they made their way out of the restaurant and back into the limo. As the driver slowly pulled away, Blair suddenly had the urge to ask Chuck something she didn't even dare ask Serena—mostly because she was afraid to hear the answer. Somehow, she felt having an answer from Chuck, if honest, meant more than her fear of having one.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake with Nate?" Blair asked, her eyes searching out Chuck's.

Chuck paused a moment, thinking it over she assumed, and then answered simply, "No."

"Really?" Blair murmured.

"Yes, I mean that," Chuck nodded, "If you're happy, and you seem like you are, then it can't possibly be a mistake."

"Do you think you and him will ever be able to be friends again?"

"It doesn't seem likely," Chuck responded, "But who knows? Maybe someday we'll be able to put everything behind us."

Blair sighed and didn't further the conversation. The rest of the drive was quiet and soon enough they were pulling up in front of her building. The driver pulled open the door and both her and Chuck slipped out. They stood together on the sidewalk for a few silent moments. Finally, Chuck shifted and began to speak.

"I had a great time tonight, Blair," Chuck said, "I'm glad you called."

"I am too," Blair agreed, "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Anytime," Chuck nodded.

"Goodnight, Chuck."

Chuck leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Goodnight, Blair."

Chuck was about to slide back into the limo when Blair called out to him, "Chuck."

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Blair replied.

She didn't say why, but Chuck understood exactly what she meant, "Anything for you, Waldorf."

Moments later, the limo was pulling away and Blair was heading into her building. When she was safe inside her place, Blair sighed in relief. With that done and over with, she should have known where she stood with Chuck, but somehow a part of her knew that she still stood where she had since that fateful night in her Junior year: right on the thin line between Nate and Chuck. That had an odd affect on Blair, so she did the only logical thing she could do. She displaced the blame on someone else and took it out on them rather than trying to reach a solution.

Blair clutched her phone tightly as she waited for the recorded message, "Serena van der Woodsen. You know why I am calling and you better call me back. I am not happy with you, not one bit. I know you think you were doing me a favor, but next time…_refrain_ from doing so, please. Thank you."


	5. For The Love Of Progress

**A/N: **Finally a new chapter. It turned out okay, although I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing with this beforehand. But at least I got it done. I have one and a half more chapters written. Those should be coming soon too. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Chapter Five**

**For The Love Of Progress**

"You're not going to speak to me?" Serena questioned, "Because you have to admit, that's a bit childish."

Blair continued to shift through a rack of dresses, not acknowledging that Serena had spoken. They were out shopping again, though this time Serena was the one in need of a new dress. Bass Industries had some huge celebration planned for the hand over of the company to Chuck—and of course the entire van der Woodsen-Bass clan was _expected_ to be there. Serena had called Blair back after receiving her message. She apologized repeatedly and then explained her dilemma, asking for a quick shopping trip. She then proceeded to hang up before Blair had a chance to decline, forcing her to show up as her proper etiquette required her to do so. Serena hadn't even given Blair the chance to mention that she herself would be attending.

The invitation had arrived by personal messenger and contained a personal note from Chuck himself:

_"Note the plus one. Please feel free to bring Nathaniel; it would be wonderful to see you both there. Should he decide not to attend, it would still be a great pleasure to have the distinguished Blair Waldorf grace us with her presence. Hoping to see you there. Unconditionally yours, C."_

Chuck's indulgent sentiments had brought a smile to Blair's face. Allowing herself a small moment of time to savor that lifting feeling, she had yet to tell Nate about the invite. Blair was already planning the night that was still a week away. She had a dress in mind—one of her own designs—and was going to be there for Chuck, whether Nate was her escort or not. She knew she probably should have been worried that she was already moving Nate out of his position as a top priority, but she just told herself it was because she was trying to be a good friend to Chuck. That was enough for her to put any unease aside.

Blair felt no desire to share any of this with Serena. Her anger over Serena's slip of tongue made her unwilling to say even a word to her flighty blonde friend. She agreed that her behavior could be considered childish, but that was what she had to resort to so that she didn't completely blow up over the small indiscretion. So she continued to search for an appropriate dress for Serena. Serena let out a long sigh.

"B, I didn't mean any harm," Serena said, "Honestly."

"_Honestly_, Serena," Blair whipped around, "You couldn't keep your mouth closed for a week while I figured everything out?"

"Now you're talking to me?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

Blair pursed her lips, letting out a small huff of disapproval. Her arms crossed over her chest automatically.

"I was looking out for your best interest," Serena insisted, "And I might dislike him with every fiber of my being, but Chuck doesn't deserve to be lied to."

"I wasn't lying to him!" Blair exclaimed, "Besides Nate's okay with it. Chuck's okay with it. If you had let me deal with it myself, everything would have worked out fine."

"I'm sorry B, really. I wasn't trying to step over any boundaries," Serena responded, "I just thought you might need the little _push_ to come clean to everyone."

"Come clean!" Blair scoffed, "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I know that, but it feels better to be honest doesn't it?" Serena gave Blair a small smile.

"I would feel better if I knew I could trust my best friend," Blair glared pointedly at Serena.

"I'm sorry!" Serena repeated with a bit more force, "How many more times do I have to say it before you believe me?"

"A few hundred more should do," Blair responded evenly, turning back to the rack she had been browsing.

"Blair, this is ridiculous."

"No, this is completely sane," Blair corrected, "What's ridiculous is your tendency to interfere when it comes to my personal life," She pulled a dress off the rack and shoved it into Serena's arms, "That one's perfect. I will see you at the party."

Blair then turned on her heel and strode out of the store. She knew Serena hadn't been intentionally trying to go against her. She also knew, if put in the same position, she would probably do the same thing. However, she hoped if she kept up the cold shoulder routine for a little longer, Serena would get the hint and not cross that line again in the future. Because, much like Chuck once did, Serena had a knack for coming in between Nate and her—and she didn't want that happening again.

-+-+-+-+-

"So I'm sure you've heard that there's going to be a huge party to celebrate Chuck taking over Bass Industries," Blair finally broached the subject over her next dinner out with Nate.

"It's the talk of the town," Nate nodded, "Super exclusive, I've heard. I doubt I would be on _that _guest list. Why do you bring it up?"

"Well," Blair began, "I _am_ on the guest list, and Chuck asked me to bring you."

"Because he wants me there or because he knows you want me to be your date?" Nate asked.

"The latter," Blair answered, "I know there is still a lot of bad blood between you, but he's put it aside for one evening as a token of his friendship with me. Do you think you could do the same for one night?"

"Blair, he doesn't really want me there," Nate replied.

"But I do. I am going whether you do or not," Blair responded, "But I would love it if you came with me."

"If this is some farfetched plan to try and get us to reconcile, I will tell you now: it's never going to happen," Nate said, "You're not going to lock us in a room together and not let us out until we have a talk about our feelings, are you?"

Blair laughed lightly, "I would never do that to you."

"Let me get that in writing," Nate chuckled with her. "If you really want me to go, I guess I can do that."

"Thank you," Blair smiled, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers and give it a small squeeze. "That means a lot to me."

"Anything for you," Nate responded.

"You're so sweet," Blair breathed, giving his hand another squeeze.

-+-+-+-+-

Nate arrived outside her apartment right on time the night of the party. He was grinning as she came into view. Blair knew she looked positively delicious in her dress, but to see his appreciation written all over his face made her heart jump in her chest. Once she was in front of him, she allowed him a small hug and a quick peck—as not to wrinkle her dress or smudge her freshly applied makeup.

"You look gorgeous Blair," Nate replied.

"Thank you," Blair responded.

"Shall we?" Nate gestured toward the car he had come in. Blair smiled and gave a small nod.

Nate waved his driver off and opened the door for Blair. She slid inside and he followed after. It was no limo, but the fancy car and personal driver was extravagant enough for the night. The driver took his place in the front seat and they were on their way. When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Blair was met with many familiar faces upon her entrance, but there was only one that she picked out of the crowd instantly. From across the room Chuck had sent the two come in and was already weaving his way toward them. Before they were even ten steps in the door, Chuck was in front of them.

"Blair," Chuck turned his attention on her first, "You look absolutely ravishing this evening. One of your own designs, I would imagine."

Blair smiled at his recognition, "It is. One of a kind. It's been officially excluded from my collection."

"Of course," Chuck agreed, "A one of a kind dress for a one of a kind woman."

"You're as eloquent as ever," Blair commented.

"I try my best," Chuck responded. Then he turned to Nate, "Nathaniel. I'm pleased you decided to join us."

"It's a happy occasion," Nate kept his tone light, not matching his instinctive move to pull Blair closer to him. "I couldn't miss it."

Blair sent Chuck an apologetic look, before changing the topic, "It looks like a lovely party, Chuck."

"Lovely is the right word," Chuck nodded, "I would have preferred something more…_exotic_, but the Old Man put his foot down in name of _tradition_."

"Well, you wouldn't want your reputation to be tarnished right out of the gate," Nate replied. "That wouldn't leave you in good standing with the board."

"Right," Chuck said curtly.

"Have you seen Serena?" Blair cut in, putting an end to what would have been an awkward conversation.

"She's around," Chuck answered, "She wasn't exactly keen on being here, but Bart and Lily insisted."

"I'm going to get a drink," Nate piped up. He leaned in close to Blair, "Do you want something?"

"Yes, that would be great," Blair nodded.

"Okay, I will find you in a minute," Nate said, heading in the direction of the bar.

Blair turned her full attention, "Well, I don't want to distract you from your other guests. You should get back to your hosting duties. I am going to find Serena."

Chuck nodded, "I'll catch up with you in a little while."

Blair began to make a round of the room, keeping a sharp eye out for her best friend. She found Serena in the corner, sipping a glass of champagne. Seeing Blair approach, Serena smiled—she had been looking for an excuse to get her mother from badgering her about "_mingling_." She met Blair halfway and did a little spin.

"I bought the one you suggested," Serena replied, gesturing at her dress. "It was perfect, just like you said."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Blair responded, "I _do_ have impeccable fashion sense."

"Speaking of fashion sense, I love your dress. One of the pieces in your collection?" Serena asked.

"As of now, not anymore," Blair laughed lightly and Serena joined her.

"Just like you," Serena commented, "So I guess I'm forgiven, right?"

"Of course," Blair answered. "I can't stay angry with you for too long, especially when the gossip hounds are prowling."

Serena followed Blair's gaze to the bar where she spotted Nate, who was waiting for drinks. She then glanced over to where Chuck was speaking to a couple members of the board. Then she turned back to Blair, "They're in the same room and neither has caused the other physical harm. That's progress."

"You could say that," Blair agreed.

"What about _you_ and Nate? Are you making any progress?" Serena changed the subject. "Are things moving any faster?"

"Not yet," Blair admitted. "We actually—"

"There you are," The appearance of Nate interrupted their conversation. He came to stand beside them. He handed Blair a glass of champagne, "Your drink."

"Thank you," Blair smiled.

"Nate Archibald," Serena replied, a smile lighting up her face. She moved forward and gave him a tight hug. "How is it that you've been back as long as you have and I haven't seen you once?"

Blair frowned but neither of them noticed.

"I've been pretty busy since I got back in town," Nate responded.

"Oh?" Serena raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

"Well…" Nate began.

"Job hunting, I've heard," Chuck's voice suddenly piped up. Blair turned slightly to see him coming up beside her.

"I have been looking for the right job," Nate agreed, not looking at Chuck even as he responded to his comment. "I've gotten a few offers, but I haven't found the right fit."

"You could come work for me," Chuck offered, causing three sets of wide eyes to turn onto him. "I'm sure we could find you the 'right fit' at Bass Industries."

"Do you mean that?" Nate frowned.

"It's a legitimate offer," Chuck nodded. "Come in on Monday, and we'll see what we have for you. Now that's enough business talk for the evening."

"It's great to see all four of us back together again, isn't it?" Serena replied.

"Yeah," Blair murmured, her gaze moving back and forth between Nate and Chuck, "It's great."

"This _is_ wonderful, isn't it Nathaniel?" Chuck agreed. Nate only cleared his throat and gave a quick nod in response. "Well, are you going to ask your date to dance or can I have the pleasure of taking Miss Waldorf on a spin around the dance floor?"

"I…" Nate started, "Well, I guess…you can."

"What do you say, Blair?" Chuck asked her, offering her his hand. "For old times sake?"

Blair looked to Nate for approval and he gestured, to her, his confirmation. She smiled and took Chuck's hand, passing her drink back to Nate as she did. "It is your party after all."

A slower song began as Chuck led Blair out to the dance floor. He took her into his arms, keeping his hands in the polite places. Once situated with the close proximity, the two began to move in time to the music. But Blair's attention, unusually, was not on her dance with Chuck. Instead, her focus remained on the outskirts of the dance floor where her boyfriend and best friend were still standing. Whenever possible she snuck glances at the two. Neither were playing attention to Blair or Chuck, though Blair imagined Nate would have been strictly following every move after his less than confident approval of Chuck's request. Instead, he seemed to be involved in an animated conversation with Serena. That was enough to get Blair fuming.

"You don't need to worry about them," Chuck suddenly said.

For the first time since they began dancing, she looked Chuck in the eye, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Waldorf. It's unbecoming," Chuck replied.

"I'm just keeping an eye on them," Blair conceded, "But I'm not worried. I have no reason to _worry_ about anything."

"If you say so," Chuck smirked, "But you honestly don't need to keep watching them. They're not going to do anything, especially not here. They won't hurt you like that again."

Blair smiled softly, "You think so?"

"I do," Chuck nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Nate just got you back, he's not going to deliberately do something to lose you," Chuck explained, "And Serena hates when you're angry with her, as evidenced by how off kilter she was this past week."

"You're probably right," Blair agreed.

"That's a change," Chuck laughed lightly, "You're the one who is usually right all the time."

Blair smiled, "That hasn't changed."

"Then I've just progressed," Chuck responded.

"That you have," Blair nodded in agreement. "You're better for it."

Blair was completely serious in saying that Chuck was better for the progress he had made as a person. He had grown up and she was sure she wasn't the only one to notice. Knowing that he didn't think he and Nate could ever get along again, his offer of a job to Nate seemed all the more generous. It was a step in a direction that would allow the two to relate to each other without strife, even if they couldn't be friends again. She was proud of Chuck for that. She knew she had grown in the past few years and it was wonderful to see that the one person people expected to act like a child for the rest of his life had become a functioning adult. She just wasn't sure yet whether or not Nate had grown in such a way.


	6. A Problem Arises

**A/N: **I'm BACK! I've been gone a long time…totally MIA. I've been so swamped with end of the school year stuff and finals………Well, anyway, I had a bunch of stuff sitting and screaming at me to post. I just had to type up my completed updates…so this is chapter six. There are going to be nine chapters total, and two of the final three are already written so they should be up soon. If you recall this began just after I believe episode 1x13 or 1x12…so no reconciliation or Non-Judging Breakfast Club bonding…However, since the C-B-N triangle was so prominent near the end of Season 2 I had to use some of the canon stuff and twist it to fit my storyline so look out for allusions to season 2 in the next couple chapters. Now onto chapter six…Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Chapter Six**

**A Problem Arises**

Blair and Nate entered Blair's apartment not long after leaving the Bass Industries celebration. They had stayed until the party had begun to clear out, leaving only when Chuck, Serena and the rest of the honored family exited as well. Blair was exhausted and in the back of her mind hoped Nate would call it a night soon. She had promised Serena brunch for the following day, and she already had plans to meet with her mother in the evening. Yet Nate seemed to be making himself comfortable, shedding his formal jacket and settling in on her couch. Feeling in no position to ask him to leave, she made no objection. Blair set aside her things and walked around to sit next to Nate. She was tired but that didn't mean she really wanted him to go.

"Are you going to take Chuck's offer?" Blair asked the question that had been on her mind since it had fallen from Chuck's lips.

"I don't know," Nate answered, "Working with Chuck, having him as a boss, that's not the most appealing thing in the world."

Blair nodded, "You were at least civil to each other tonight, and that was a step. You could probably handle working together if you really try."

"I have to admit, it's probably the best offer I've gotten so far," Nate replied, "I'll probably go in on Monday, see what he's willing to offer and _then_ make a final decision."

"That's a smart move," Blair agreed. "Chuck was being completely sincere. He'll probably set you up with a good deal."

"Sure," Nate nodded, and then turned his body completely to face Blair. "Now let's talk about Chuck anymore tonight. I'm sure we can find something more appealing to do."

"Like what?" Blair asked playfully.

Nate grinned, "I don't know, but I think we'll be able to think of something with the right inspiration."

Nate leaned forward and kissed Blair lightly on the lips. He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. One of his hands reached up gently grasp the back of her neck, tangling slightly in her curls. The other slipped around her to rest on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him. When he kissed her the second time, there was a new urgency and passion present that hadn't been there in his kisses before. It caught Blair off guard but she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

When they broke apart to breathe, Blair was gently panting. Nate had never made her feel so on fire in the past. Nate began to trail kisses down her neck and along the neckline of her dress. Blair sighed and closed her eyes against the sensation it created. The next thing she knew, Nate had pressed her down into the couch. His hands had moved to grasp the hem of her dress, and, as he went back to kissing her lips, he started to slowly pull up her dress.

Blair broke away to say, "I thought we were taking things slow."

"We are," Nate answered, "We _were. _I think we've taken things slow enough already. And I have no problem taking this _slow._"

His fingers lightly brushed against the bare skin of her thighs and set a chill up her spine. Blair let out a breathy moan and her hands moved to grasp his shirt. With her dress pushed up around her waist, he began to move his fingers along her skin again. Blair was in a state of mild disbelief—no one had mad her feel such an aching desire besides Chuck—

Blair bolted upright, moving slightly away from Nate and keeping his hands out of dangerous territory. He pulled back with a look of surprise on his face—which quickly morphed into a frown. Blair quickly pulled her dress back down to its appropriate length. She took a deep calming breath, hoping to steady her shaking hands.

"Is something wrong?" Nate asked, trying to catch Blair's eyes. She was staying perfectly still with her gaze focused on her hands.

"I think this may be too much, too soon," Blair answered quietly, "Not that I don't want to, I do. I just think I'm not ready for this yet."

"Okay," Nate nodded, running his hands through his hair, "Okay. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"Thank you," Blair murmured. She finally looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"No," Nate responded, "You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have pushed. We'll take that next step when you're ready."

Blair nodded, "You're such a gentleman Nate."

"I try," Nate smiled, "I should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right," Blair said as she stood up to walk Nate to the door.

He grabbed his jacket and they headed for the door. Blair opened it for him and he stepped out into the hall. They stood in the open doorway silently for a few brief moments. Then Nate leaned in and placed a short, gentle kiss on her lips. Blair wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. This was the Nate she was accustomed to.

"Goodnight, Blair," Nate replied.

"Goodnight Nate."

As Nate headed down the hall to the elevator, Blair stepped back into her apartment and closed the door. After she clicked the locks into place, she leaned her forehead against the cool wood of the door. She had known there was a potential for trouble when she began her relationship with Nate. She just never thought the trouble would be with her.

-+-+-+-+-

"There's a problem," Blair said.

She was in the middle of her brunch with Serena and had been dying to get her friend's advice. She wasn't sure she could trust Serena's opinion, as her romantic experience rounded out to a hundred nameless guys; the subject of Blair's questioning, and Lonely Boy Humphrey. Yet, Blair needed someone to talk to about the situation she was in. The only other person she might have been comfortable confiding in was Chuck and she was reluctant to involve him in a any issues between her and Nate, especially when he was likely to come up. So Serena would have to do.

Serena's eyes had widened, "What kind of problem? Did Chuck try to make a move on you? Did Nate and him get in a fight? Did Nate forbid you from seeing Chuck?"

"Thank you Serena for the wild speculation," Blair cut in, "But none of the above."

"Then what's wrong?" Serena questioned.

"I think I'm the problem," Blair answered.

Serena frowned when Blair offered no further explanation, "How are you a problem?"

"Last night, after the party, Nate came up to my apartment and things," Blair glanced around to make sure no one was listening in, "got a little heated."

Serena raised an eyebrow, "Really? So he wanted things to move a little faster finally. I'm still not seeing the problem."

"Well, I was surprised that he was being so forward and assertive. He was never like that before, not even the one time we…It was just different," Blair explained, "It reminded me more of…"

"No!" Serena exclaimed.

"I know," Blair agreed, feeling slightly ashamed, "I had one quick thought about _him_ and I couldn't go through with it. I had to stop Nate and tell him I wasn't ready. I didn't want to lie to him S, but how is a person supposed to explain something like that?"

"You don't," Serena responded. "There is no need to cause unnecessary problems. Nate has enough insecurities when it comes to Chuck and you, don't add to it with such a nonissue. It was a nonissue, right? It was only _one_ quick through, right?"

"Right, of course wait…how do you know Nate has 'insecurities' about Chuck and me?" Blair questioned.

"He told me B," Serena said simply "When you and Chuck were dancing, he told me he needed me to talk to him about something generic to keep his mind off the fact that, and I quote, 'Chuck has his hands all over her.' So I told him about the time Eric brought home his new boyfriend to meet my mom and Bart. He's not pleased that you're around Chuck, but he's not going to stop you because he knows you care about your friendship to Chuck."

"He told you that?" Blair replied quietly.

Serena nodded, "And I can see where he's coming from. You and Chuck were always close even before you began an _intimate_ relationship. Nate doesn't want to lose you to that…_again_."

"He shouldn't worry so much…" Blair began.

"Honestly, B, Can you blame him?" Serena asked.

Remembering the flare of jealousy she felt watching Nate and Serena's interactions, Blair sighed, "No."

"What I'm afraid of is Chuck knows that Nate feels that way and will use it against him," Serena said. "Because that job offer was out of the blue."

"Chuck's not like—" Blair began to say, but when Serena looked at Blair pointedly, she corrected herself. "So, he is like that, but his offer was sincere."

"The offer may have been sincere, but he never specified what kind of job he was willing to give," Serena reminded.

"I don't think Chuck would do anything that cruel to Nate," Blair shook her head.

"Well you know him better than I do. And I may be a bias opinion," Serena shrugged.

Blair took a deep breath, "I'll speak to Chuck about it before Nate goes in to speak to him."

"That's probably a good idea," Serena agreed.

-+-+-+-+-

After an exhausting evening with her mother, Blair called Chuck to meet her for drinks at the palace bar. A part of her called because she wanted to be sure that the whole job thing wasn't going to be just another area of strife between Chuck and Nate. And a different part of her called because he was the only person she could relax and have a drink with after a stressful day. She made her offer and he immediately agreed. From her mother's, Blair headed straight to the Palace. When she arrived, Chuck was waiting with a half full scotch already in front of him. She made her way across the bar to take a seat next to him.

"I hope you don't mind that I started without you," Chuck commented, holding up his drink.

"It's no problem," Blair waved it off. "I'll catch up."

"Your mother giving you a hard time?" Chuck asked, gesturing over the bartender.

"When is she not?" Blair responded before ordering her drink, "She makes me wish I could inhale an entire bottle of this stuff and still make it into the studio tomorrow with my head screwed on straight."

"I didn't know you were such an alcoholic, Waldorf," Chuck smirked.

"I'm not," Blair remarked dryly, rolling her eyes, "But if I was, I could definitely make a good case for blaming my mother."

"Hear, hear," Chuck replied, "I consistently blame my father for my rather self destructive habits, he disagrees. And oddly enough, we both agree that you deserve the credit for evoking my more redeeming qualities."

Blair blushed slightly and busied herself with sipping her drink. Finally she responded, "You're a good person Chuck, you just have to choose to act that way."

"Maybe you're the only person who's ever motivated me to be a better person," Chuck stated, downing his drink and placing the glass on the bar.

Blair wasn't sure how she should reply to that statement, so she didn't. Instead, she brought up what she had come to talk about. "So, about this offer you made Nate…"

"Like I said, it's a legitimate offer," Chuck responded, "Is he going to take it?"

"He wants to know what kind of position you're going to offer before he decides. He's coming in to hear your proposal and is going to make a final decision then," Blair explained.

"But you want to know _now_ whether I am going to screw him over or not," Chuck concluded.

"Well, yes," Blair nodded.

"Blair, I will be completely honest with you. Bass Industries could use a man like Nathaniel. I've been keeping tabs on him—with his degree and some of the experience he gained while in California, he would be an asset," Chuck said, "I will find an open position worthy of his qualifications or I will make one."

Blair smiled, "You would do all that for Nate?"

"You forget Blair, _he_ was the one who cut ties with _me_," Chuck replied. "If I ever thought there was a chance that we could be friends again, I myself would initiate the truce. Nathanial was always like a brother to me. It killed me that I hurt him the way I did. It hurts, but I don't believe he'll ever forgive me."

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Blair murmured. She knew she should feel ashamed by the part she played in their falling out, but the only things Chuck's short speech brought to mind were flashes of silk slips, fiery kisses and the backseats of limos.

"It's not your fault Waldorf," Chuck shook his head, "We both knew what we were getting into. And you and Nate are working things out now, so I'm not bothered by what did or didn't happen in the past."

Blair stared down into her drink. After a few moments she picked the glass up and drank what was left down. She pushed the empty glass away from her. Chuck ordered another round and they both sat silently swirling their drinks. Blair's thoughts strayed to the events of the previous night and her conversation earlier in the day. She frowned slightly—she didn't know what to make of the path her thoughts on either matter were taking.

"Is there something else on your mind, Blair?" Chuck's voice broke her out of her daze.

"What? No," Blair responded, shaking her head clear of the jumbled thoughts.

Chuck tilted his head to the side, "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you have trust issues?" Blair suggested, hoping to draw him off topic.

"I'm not the one with trust issues," Chuck retorted, staring Blair down pointedly.

"Right," Blair replied, 'You're the one with _commitment _issues."

"Ouch," Chuck responded, "Harsh, but very nearly true."

"Nearly?" Blair raised an eyebrow.

"I won't commit to a person who is wrong for me in the long term," Chuck answered, "But the right one? I would in a heartbeat. Maybe that wasn't the case in the past, but now, I feel that is the truth. However, that's not relevant to my question. You look as if your mind is racing. There's something wrong, something else."

"There is something, but I don't feel comfortable discussing it with you," Blair shook her head, "Besides, it's not important."

"I beg to differ," Chuck replied, "That look on your face says it's _very_ important. But if you don't want to talk about it. I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you," Blair said. "I appreciate that, especially when coming from you."

"I learned a long time ago that Blair Waldorf never does anything she doesn't want to do," Chuck shrugged, "To try to force her to would be a pointless waste of energy."

"Right you are," Blair agreed.

"I will say," Chuck began, "If it's a problem involving Nate, which I'm sure it is, then it will work itself out. Because you're an intelligent woman Blair and you already have the solution. You just don't know it yet."


	7. Thought We Left This Behind Us

**A/N: **Here's chapter seven of Everything We Had. There are two more to come after this and they are already written and ready to go. So look out for those after this. Uh, about this…the likelihood of such an article…I don't know if it is realistic or not, but hey, this is fiction yes? And it works for the chapter. :D Enjoy! R&R. Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Chapter Seven**

**Thought We Left This Behind Us**

Blair was drawn from her room at the sound of a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock on her wall. It was far too early for her to be receiving any visitors. However, she moved across the room to answer. She pulled the door open quickly. Standing in her doorway was one of the doormen employed at the building. She was about to berate him for disturbing her at such an hour, when he held out the small parcel her had been carrying.

"A Miss van der Woodsen requested that this be delivered to you personally. It was brought over by a messenger not five minutes ago," he explained.

Blair took it from him, a small frown on her face. She couldn't imagine what it was. She handed him a small tip and sent him on his way. She began to open the packaging as she kicked the door closed behind her. She brought it over to her couch and sat down. She pulled out its contents—which turned out to be a tabloid magazine. Blair's frown deepened as she plucked a yellow post-it note off the cover. "Don't read until you call me! –S" was scribbled on it in Serena's rushed handwriting. Blair was confused, but she hoped the phone call would clear everything up.

"Hello?" Serena's voice came over the line after only a couple rings.

"What is the meaning of this, Serena?" Blair questioned.

"Turn to 'Spottings,'" Serena answered simply.

"Okay," Blair said as she began to flip through the magazine, "Not that I understand at all what you're getting at."

"You'll see," Serena responded cryptically, "It's the second column, the last section."

Blair's eyes scanned down the page until they reached the portion Serena had indicated, "Oh my God!"

"I know," Serena replied.

"How did…who? Oh my God!" Blair stammered.

"Eric pointed it out to me this morning when I had breakfast with my mom and him. Her and Bart head out for the first leg of their trip tomorrow. So…" Serena explained.

"Your mother's travel plans are beside the point," Blair cut her off, "Who could have tripped them off?"

"It could be anyone," Serena answered, "It's anonymous, just like Gossip Girl was. Not much of a coincidence that Gossip Girl was mentioned, I would guess. Someone we went to school with must have seen you."

"But the title?" Blair shook her head, "'Waldorf Double Dips in Society Bachelor Pool?' That's so…so…I just can't believe this. Nate is bound to see this eventually. What is he going to think?"

"I don't know," Serena responded. "Have you read the whole thing yet?"

"No," Blair replied, "I don't need to."

"You should," Serena corrected.

"Ugh, fine," Blair conceded and began to read the article out loud. "'Fashion designer and socialite extraordinaire Blair Waldorf was spotted at the Palace Hotel bar. She was out to drinks with one Charles Bass, who recently inherited the controlling interests in Bass Industries following his father's retirement. After officially beginning a relationship with her old flame Nathaniel Archibald, another Upper East Side societal gem, Miss Waldorf appears to be falling into old habits. It seems that trouble may be brewing once again within the love triangle to end all love triangles.'" Blair scoffed, "This stuff is such garbage."

"Keep reading," Serena prompted.

Blair sighed, but began reading again, "'The affairs of the trio were first reported years ago on a formerly popular and now defunct gossip blog, aptly named Gossip Girl. The series of Gossip Girl blasts culminated in an accusation that the young Miss Waldorf had intimate relations with both Mr. Archibald and Mr. Bass within a week and was possibly with child, to put it kindly. Rumors are rumors. But are these ones true? Let's hope for Blair Waldorf's sake, these rumors are just an echo of the past."

"Are they even allowed to print that?" Serena piped up as Blair's voice faded out. "I mean you were all in high school when that happened."

"It doesn't matter if they're _allowed_ to. They already have," Blair replied, "Nate's going to read this and it's going to bring up all the bad memories we've been trying to keep buried. Go ahead and say it Serena, you know you want to."

"Say what?" Serena asked.

"'I told you so,'" Blair answered. "That's what you've been waiting for right? The reason you sent me this."

"It never occurred to me to say 'I told you so,'" Serena said and Blair was surprised at the sincerity. "I sent that to you because I was concerned. I wasn't sure you would see it before Nate or even Chuck."

"I appreciate the heads up," Blair responded. "I'm going to need the chance to prepare…"

"No problem B," Serena replied, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah," Blair agreed, though she wasn't sure what Serena had said registered in her mind.

Blair's thoughts were already traveling in a different direction all together. She was trying to imagine just what Nate's reaction was going to be like—which wasn't the greatest mental picture. She was not happy with the trouble in this relationship that seemed to be getting increasingly worse with each day it moved forward.

-+-+-+-+-

Blair was still trying to figure out how to broach the topic with Nate the next time she spoke to him when she was roused from her thoughts by another knock at her door. She stood up from her seat on the couch, where she had been staring down at the cover of the tabloid. It had been mocking her and her inability to just be honest and tell Nate before he saw it himself. She was glad for whatever distraction that was bout to present itself. She pulled open her door and immediately took back that last thought. Standing in her doorway was exactly what she had wanted to avoid.

Without so much as a hello, Nate walked past her into the apartment. Blair followed after, closing the door behind him. Nate had come to stand by her couch and when she reached him, he tossed down the copy of the tabloid he had been carrying. It was open to the page with the article, and landed nearly right on top of hers. The picture accompanying the article stared up at her disapprovingly. Blair swallowed hard as Nate turned to her.

"So, I take it you've seen it too?" Nate replied. Blair closed her eyes and nodded. When she didn't respond further, he continued, "My new doorman was all too happy to point it out to me. He was even kind enough to lend me his copy, since he had already read it through _twice_."

"Nate, it's not what you—" Blair began, inching closer to where he stood.

"Not what I think?" Nate finished for her, cutting her off. "You don't know what I think."

"There's nothing going on between Chuck and me," Blair said firmly, feeling the need to defend herself.

"I know that," Nate agreed. "Besides, if there was something going on, you wouldn't be meeting him at a bar, you'd be in the back of his limo."

Blair winced, "That was uncalled for."

"Look, I'm sorry Blair," Nate shook his head. "I didn't come here to accuse you of anything. I don't think you did anything wrong. I'm just a little frustrated because I thought we had left all this high school gossip and drama behind us."

"I know," Blair nodded, "And it should be, but I can't control what tabloids print. I went out to drinks with a friend. It was blown way out of proportion."

"Right," Nate said. "You should know…I said it was fine for you to hang out with Chuck and it is. I mean, I might be agreeing to work with him, I can't exactly force you to stay away from him. And I never would. But, you should know, I'm not completely comfortable with you being alone with him."

"Nate, nothing's going to happen," Blair frowned.

Nate turned to look her in the eyes, "I trust _you_, Blair. But Chuck's unpredictable. I don't trust that he wouldn't try to make a move just to spite me."

"He's different, Nate," Blair responded, "I don't think he's capable of doing something like that unprovoked."

"Well you would know better than me," Nate shrugged, "But you can understand my hesitation at trusting him."

Blair nodded, "I do. I understand. But nothing's going to happen."

Blair closed the distance between her and Nate. She drew herself up so she could kiss him gently, in a reassuring manner. After a moment, Nate's arms went around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between her parted lips to explore her mouth. It took Blair a moment to realize that he was slowly guiding them toward the couch. It didn't register on her consciousness until he had pulled them down onto it—landing with her half sprawled across his lap. One of his hands began to inch up her thigh. Suddenly, her mind woke up, sending erratic, incomprehensible thoughts at rapid-fire pace. She pulled away from Nate abruptly. She put some space between them on the couch, shaking her head.

"I can't," she murmured. "I'm just not ready for that step yet."

Nate drew in a long, deep breath, "Okay. That's cool. How about…we get lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Let me grab my jacket and purse," Blair stood up. "I'll be right back."

Blair hurried into her bedroom—the one room in her apartment she hadn't allowed Nate in. As it seemed, the one room she was never going to let him see the inside of. While she could understand why she had stopped him the first time, why she had freaked out this time she couldn't fathom. She quickly gathered her things, before she could think too far into her hesitation. She rejoined Nate as he headed toward her door. As they were waking out into the hall, he suddenly pulled her against his side, leaning down to press a light kiss to her forehead. He started toward the elevator and Blair frowned behind his back. How had they gone from intense make-out session to kiss on the forehead in less than five minutes?

The problem was escalating much quicker than she would have liked. There were some things she wished had been left in the past—this problem of lack of spark and passion, the lack of fireworks, with Nate was one of them. She hated to admit it but, the sparks and fireworks, that had been with _Chuck_. And she wasn't sure anything with Nate would compare—

Blair mentally kicked herself. She was not allowed to think like that. She was with Nate. She was chasing the happily ever after she had given up on long ago—her hope rekindled that it was possible. This problem would resolve itself in time. Everything would work out.

There was _nothing_ between her and Chuck anymore. And Blair had always been good with a lie.


	8. Matters Of Trust And Spite

**A/N: **Here's chapter eight. Nine is on its way (the last chapter, yay!). So about this one…First off, you must forgive me for the repeated use of trust, spite and high school in this chapter…don't ask me why, but I wrote it with those words used a lot, and I don't feel like changing it at all. :D And you'll notice I've stolen a plot-line from the end of Season 2, even though I disregard cannon from after like 1x13, I really liked the whole "living-together" thing that occurred when Blair and Nate got back together in Season 2. It's obviously not used in the exact same context, but I wanted to point out I did borrow the idea from the actual show. Oh, and this chapter alone is over 5,000 words. Well, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Chapter Eight**

**Matters of Trust and Spite**

Blair was still wheeling from the day she had spent with Nate since the tabloid. It had been more than twenty-four hours since it had arrived at her door. Nate was to be meeting with Chuck at that precise moment. Blair was in her studio trying to work on some sketches, but currently she was surrounded by numerous crumpled papers and couldn't get her mind off the two men who had dominated much of her life—both in high school and the present. Her focus was on her phone, placed strategically to be in her sight at all times. She was waiting for one of three people to call—she had no doubt that all three would call, but she couldn't be sure who would be first. Either Nate to tell her what his decision was and possibly invite her to celebrate with him, or Chuck to tell her what Nate's decision was and possibly find some reason for them to see each other again, or Serena simply because she had nothing better to do than involve herself in Blair's life and comment on the love triangle, which Blair considered nonexistent. Blair resented Serena's unnecessary concerns, although she knew turn about was fair play as she had interfered in Serena's relationships, plural, many times over the years. Blair couldn't say whose call she would prefer to come in first, though she knew, in context, it should be Nate.

Blair had occupied herself with erasing the head off her latest sketch. She had given up on creating any new designs as every one of her sketches from the day had turned out looking like trash bags of varying color. She had finished with the head and moved onto amputating the arms with her large eraser, when her phone began to vibrate. While she could see her phone begin to move, she couldn't quite read the contact name at that angle. She took a deep breath and reached for the phone. When she saw who it was, she knew she should have been surprised but she was, oddly enough, not caught off guard in the slightest.

"Chuck Bass, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Blair answered.

"Nathaniel took my offer," Chuck responded immediately, "He's currently filling out paperwork, which is why he hasn't called you. So try to act surprised when he tells you."

"I assume you made him a great offer. He was on the fence about working with you…" Blair began.

"His concern was over working _under_ me. Nathaniel is a competitive person, and lately that competition has been focused on me specifically. He came into the meeting determined to not leave feeling subordinate to me," Chuck corrected. "He would not have said yes if I had not made him a generous offer he couldn't refuse on principle."

"Nate has been—" Blair started again.

"Nate has been having issues about you and me. I saw the article," Chuck finished for her. "It gave me a frightening sense of nostalgia."

"I would say Nate and I felt the same way. When Gossip Girl went offline, I thought we were done with people knowing the interworkings of our lives," Blair sighed.

"We're the royalty of the Upper East Side, we'll never be done with that, Blair," Chuck laughed lightly. "How did Nathaniel react? He wouldn't mention anything about you during the meeting."

Blair was hesitant in discussing this with Chuck but the compulsion to tell him overpowered the resistance, "He wasn't happy that's for sure. He admitted to not truly wanting us to spend time together. He also said he doesn't trust you with me."

"Honest," Chuck responded, "I must say I wasn't expecting that."

"His reaction or me telling you?" Blair questioned, frowning slightly.

"The latter," Chuck answered, "You usually keep matters of your love life private."

"Well, I want my relationship with Nate to work _and_ I want my friendship with you to work as well," Blair replied, "I believe you knowing that is important to achieving that goal. Now that you know he's uncomfortable, you'll do whatever it takes to _not_ do anything to prove him right."

"Nathaniel never did anything to hurt me. I was the one that made the devastating death blow to our friendship. I have no reasoning to place behind wanting to inflict anymore harm on him."

"You weren't the only one who hurt him Chuck…I played a part…" Blair responded.

"No Blair. That's the difference. Nate will always see me as the villain. And when you're playing his damsel in distress, he could never blame you for anything," Chuck said, and then Blair could hear another voice in the background. Suddenly, Chuck's voice piped up, "Nathaniel is coming back in. I'll call you later B."

"Bye, Chuck," Blair whispered as the line went dead.

She actually felt disappointed. She felt the conversation had been going somewhere important. Where, she couldn't have explained but it felt like it was an important destination for her and Chuck to reach. She was almost upset with Nate for interrupting.

Blair didn't have much time to think about that because he phone began to ring again. She quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey B. How's it going?"

"Serena," Blair rolled her eyes. "Just ask what you called to ask. I know you didn't call to see how my day was going."

"Did he take the offer?" Serena asked without further ado.

"Yes, he did," Blair smiled, "I'm happy for him. He hated that he hadn't found the right job yet. This is going to be good for him. It's going to be good for both of them."

"So you've talked to Nate? Is he excited?" Serena's voice grew more enthusiastic.

"No, not yet," Blair answered. "Chuck called me."

"Blair, what are you doing?" Serena sighed.

"I'm not doing anything," Blair responded, "Chuck called while Nate was doing paperwork. Nate will call me as soon as he's done with Chuck. Besides, I don't see how I have control over which one of them calls me first."

"I mean the growing attachment to Chuck," Serena replied.

"There is no 'growing attachment.' We're friends again, that's all," Blair defended.

"It's just every time you move on, he seems to be right there…holding you back," Serena commented.

"That's absurd!" Blair exclaimed. "Honestly, Serena. Don't you have your own love issues?"

"Yes, they're called the male population of the state of New York," Serena deadpanned, "I'm just concerned for you Blair. You and Nate have a good thing going, you shouldn't chance losing it."

"You think I'm going to lose Nate?" Blair questioned angrily.

"He wants to move forward with you, but you're pulling away. If you don't get on the same page soon, I don't see how you could continue," Serena answered.

Blair's mouth fell open in shock, "On the same page? Are you saying that he's going to leave me if I don't _sleep with him?_"

"Of course not," Serena exclaimed. "I'm just saying that when the opportunity to move forward with him arises…you should take it."

"Thanks for the advice Serena, but I can handle myself," Blair replied. "I'll talk to you later. I'm expecting another call."

Serena hung up and Blair returned her phone to its previous place on her desk to wait for Nate to call. She kept no pretense of working on her sketches. Instead she sat nearly immobile, staring down at her phone. When it didn't ring after fifteen minutes, she pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began to angrily scratch lines into it. She had been certain he would have called by then. For all he knew, she was waiting patiently for his call to find out what his decision had been. She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't have called yet.

When her phone finally rang, she had gone over every possible scenario for his reasoning behind not calling her quickly enough. She had to fight to keep her voice light as she answered, "Hey Nate. How did it go?"

"Very well, actually," Nate said. Blair could hear the smile in his voice and it soothed away all her anger. "I took the job, Blair. It was the perfect fit. I'm amazed by Chuck's generosity. The salary we agreed upon was far more than I really deserve, but I'm not going to complain."

"That's great, Nate. I'm so happy for you," Blair responded.

"Thank you," Nate replied, "I've felt so off these past few weeks. Unemployment doesn't suit me."

"And now you're a big shot at Bass Industries…was it worth the wait?" Blair asked.

"I wouldn't say I'm a big shot, but it was worth the wait. I don't know what it's going to be like working so closely with Chuck…" Nate answered, "But let's not get into that. We should go out and celebrate. Let's get dinner, anywhere you want. My treat."

"That sounds lovely, Nate," Blair said. "I would love to."

"I'll pick you up at eight then?"

"Yes, eight is good."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight Blair."

"Bye Nate."

Blair hung up the phone and dropped it on her desk. She let her head fall into her hands as she let out a long sigh. It had been so easy the first weeks. She couldn't understand why it had become so hard.

-+-+-+-+-

**One Month Later**

It had been one month. One month of dinners and movies with Nate. One month of drinks and gossip with Chuck. One month of Serena's unnecessary poking and prodding. One month of pulling away, pushing Nate away when things got too far, and repeating over and over "I'm not ready, not yet, late." One month of Nate immersing himself in work. One month of growing closer to Chuck, the friendship stronger than ever before. One month of Nate's eyes narrowing every time Chuck was brought up or was around. One month of Nate's scrutinizing gaze following her everywhere she went. One month, and his trust was already wavering.

After just over a month of working at Bass Industries, Nate had helped close a critical deal for the company. In celebration, Chuck put together an impromptu party. Nate had offered to pick up Blair on his way to the party, but she had opted to meet him there once she was done at her studio. When she had arrived at the penthouse suite that had once been home to Mr. and Mrs. Bart Bass—now occupied by only the younger Bass as Serena and Eric had found their own apartments and Bart and Lily were on permanent vacation—the party was already in full swing. She had been hoping to find Nate to congratulate him, but he was nowhere in sight. Blair spotted Serena across the room with her brother, both Humphreys, and Vanessa. Blair frowned—she would have joined Serena, but she wasn't up for the mini-Brooklynite reunion. She weaved through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nate, but instead of her boyfriend, she found Chuck.

Chuck had been leaning against one wall with a scotch in hand. When he saw her approaching, he stepped forward to meet her, "Hello Blair, did you just get here?"

"Just walked in," Blair answered as Chuck leaned forward to kiss her cheek in greeting. "Have you seen Nate?"

"He's around. I've seen Serena and Eric with our old Brooklyn based classmates. When I said people could bring whoever they want, I didn't realize they would be bringing in the—"

Blair cut him off, "Did Serena and Eric bring them?"

"Surprisingly, no," Chuck answered. "Can't imagine who did…"

"Well with Dan's book on the best-sellers list, Jenny's clothing line gaining publicity, and Vanessa's budding directing career—they may have made friends in high places…" Blair replied. Then as she glanced around the room again, murmured, "Where could Nate have disappeared to?"

"Perhaps he's preparing himself," Chuck said passively.

Blair frowned, "Preparing himself for what?"

"I shouldn't say," Chuck responded. "I believe it's supposed to be a surprise."

Blair's frown morphed into a scowl. She moved closer to Chuck threateningly, gripped his bowtie tightly in her fist, and demanded, "Preparing himself for _what_, Chuck?"

"To ask you to…" Chuck paused for dramatic effect, "…move in with him."

"_Oh_," Blair stepped back, releasing Chuck's tie which he immediately began to straighten. She let out the breath she had been holding, flooded momentarily with relief until she realized the severity of the actual question was nearly as high as the one she had feared, "How did you…? When did he…? Why does he…? _What?_"

"Awhile ago, he told me he was looking to move out of his parents old pace…neither of them live in it anymore, but he said he still felt like it wasn't really his. I didn't quite understand, as I had no problem claiming this place as mine. But apparently, Nathaniel and I are of two entirely different species…" Chuck trailed off topic, but quickly returned to his original point, "He asked me to recommend a real estate agent. And when I did, he asked that I join him to view a few apartments. To see that he wasn't getting ripped off, I would imagine. I was surprised at his request, as even working together has been tense this past month…but I went."

"What happened?" Blair prompted him to continue.

"He found an apartment he liked and once the agent left to collect the paperwork, he turned to me and asked if I thought you would like it," Chuck answered. "I said he would have to ask you. He said he would, when he showed it to you and asked you to live in it with him."

"I…" Blair stuttered, "Is that all he said?"

"You don't need to hear the rest," Chuck downed the rest of his drink. Then he walked over to refill his glass. "It's between me and him."

Blair followed Chuck and grasped his arm, forcing him to turn back to her, "What else did he say?"

"Blair, you don't want to know," Chuck shook his head, "I have no intention of sullying the image of your white knight."

"I _want _to know," Blair said forcefully. "_Tell me_."

"He told me to back off because I was 'sadly mistaken' if I believed I could steal you from him again," Chuck responded reluctantly, "He said he would be damned if he let it happen again. He's going to do whatever it takes to keep you."

"He bought the apartment so he could keep an eye on me, didn't he?" Blair shook her head.

"I don't know," Chuck shrugged.

"Don't lie," Blair warned, "You know why he's doing this. We're nowhere close to the place in our relationship where this is appropriate."

"I don't know if this has anything to do with trust issues with you, but the show he's putting on is for my benefit," Chuck replied. "He doesn't like that I spend so much time with you. He doesn't like that we're close. He's trying to spite me to show me that you're his and that I can't have you."

"I…" Blair sighed, "What do I say?"

"I can't tell you what to say," Chuck replied, "It's your decision. One you might want to make quickly, because Nathaniel is coming this way."

Blair spun around to see Nate emerging from the crowd toward her. She glanced back at Chuck and he raised his glass to her. He stepped back to watch what happened next. Once Nate was in front of Blair, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was surprised by his sudden display of affection and she had to resist the urge to pull away too quickly. When he broke away, she swallowed hard and did her best to meet his eyes.

"Congratulations, Nate," Blair said smiling slightly. "Chuck was just telling me all about how this merger took a lot of time to complete, because finding the appropriate time to bring the two companies together was a delicate matter."

"Thanks, Blair," Nate responded not picking up on her double meaning, "Hey, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure," Blair nodded though her head was screaming '_No!'_

Nate pulled her aside slightly and reached into his jacket pocket. He then held out his had to her, a single key dangling from his fingers. Blair stared down at it as a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed it down and took a deep breath. Then she forced herself to look up and meet Nate's gaze.

"What is this?" Blair asked, even though she knew exactly what it was.

"A key, to my new apartment," Nate answered, "I just signed all the papers. I'm moving out of my parents' old place into a new one that's all mine."

"You want me to have a key? That's sweet," Blair tried to stall his official question because it would change everything they had achieved in their relationship. She was mentally pleading with him to not do it.

Blair watched as his gaze moved up to watch over her shoulder, the precise spot she knew Chuck was still standing in. He kept his eyes on Chuck as he corrected her, "No, I want you to move in with me. I want to live together."

A million thoughts flowed through her mind, but one was louder than the rest: _Chuck was right._

Moving in together would be a progressing step in their relationship, but if Nate was only doing it to show up Chuck, like winning her affections was some sort of competition, then this wasn't the way to do it. She didn't know how she could say yes when it was likely that the request was only out of not trusting her and trying to spite Chuck. Nate seemed to be waiting for an answer, but Blair was nowhere near prepared to give one. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself closing it again.

"Blair?" Nate prompted.

"Nate, I don't…" Blair stammered.

"I caught you off guard, didn't I?" Nate replied. "Look you don't have to give me an answer now. Tonight after this party ends, come with me to see it. Then you can make an informed decision."

"Ok-kay," Blair agreed reluctantly.

"Great. I'm going to grab a drink. I'll catch up with you in a minute," Nate moved past her toward where Chuck was standing by the bar.

Blair didn't stay to watch the inevitable exchange between the two. Instead, she pushed through the crowd to Serena. Serena was still mingling with her brother and the Humphreys plus one. Blair came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder to draw her attention. Serena turned around, opening the circle to include Blair. All five pairs of eyes turned upon her. Blair pursed her lips under their curious gazes.

"Serena, can I speak to you privately?" Blair requested.

"What, you can't talk to her in front of old friends?" Dan commented, smirking slightly as he laughed at his own joke. Jenny and Eric laughed lightly, Vanessa glanced away as she took a sip off her drink, and Serena frowned.

"Sorry, Cabbage Patch, this is strictly a grown up matter so you little kiddies can just run along," Blair shooed them away with her hands, but they didn't leave.

"Cabbage Patch? You're still using that one?" Dan responded with an eyebrow raised

"Do you still have Cedric?" Blair countered.

Dan cleared his throat, ignoring the question. He continued, "Don't you think it's a bit old?"

Blair pretended to think it over, "It still amuses me, so no."

"Blair, leave Dan alone," Serena replied, "What's wrong?"

"Can we please?" Blair gestured away from Dan and the rest.

"Of course," Serena agreed, beginning to move away with Blair, "I'll be right back guys." Serena joined Blair in a more private corner of the room, "Now tell me, what's going on?"

"Nate asked me to move in with him," Blair blurted out.

"Blair, that's great." A grin appeared on Serena's face, but, as Blair simply shook her head, it disappeared. "You said yes, right?"

"I haven't said anything yet," Blair answered. "I couldn't give him an answer."

"Why not?" Serena frowned.

"Because I know why he's doing it and it would be wrong to say yes under his false pretenses," Blair responded. "He only asked me to move in so he can keep an eye on me and simultaneously rub it in Chuck's face that I've chosen Nate over him."

"You _have_ chose Nate though, right?"

Blair's eyes moved up to meet Serena's questioning gaze, "I didn't realize I had to make a choice. But that's beside the point. Did you not hear what I said? Nate doesn't trust me and he's deliberately trying to provoke Chuck."

"Blair can you blame him? You're spending an awful lot of time with Chuck and you've avoided taking any forward action in your relationship with Nate," Serena replied with a shrug, "I can see where he's coming from."

"I don't believe this," Blair shook her head, "You can't be serious. Do you understand where I'm coming from? I've grown up so much since high school. All the deception and vengeful behavior has been eradicated from my life. I'm an adult. I don't have to sink to such levels to get what I want and keep it. And do you want to know why I have been spending so much time with Chuck? I enjoy his company because every day I can see new ways he's grown up as a person. He's the same Chuck Bass, but he's so much more mature than he was in high school. He's grown in ways that have made it possible for him to forge a friendship with me without wanting more…And as much as I hate to admit it, as much as I wanted to ignore it, Nate is the same person he was in high school. This just proves it. And maybe I don't want high-school-Nate. I want the grown up Nate I thought he was going to be…"

"Blair," Serena began.

"No you don't understand this teeter-totter I've been on between them this last month. One has no problem with me having a relationship with both of them. One wants to completely have me, even if it means I have to sacrifice a friendship with someone who is incredibly important to me. The trouble is, Nate is the one with the wrong attitude…and I expected better of him," Blair explained. "I had hoped to get a little support from you. I am facing one of the hardest decisions of my life right now. I'm afraid if I tell Nate no, it will be the end of us. I'm ready for that to be the case, but I _can't_ say yes…Never mind, Serena. I have an apartment to go see."

Blair walked away from Serena, in search of Nate. At the very least, she could see the place and buy a little time to come to the bet conclusion. Instead of finding him, she again ran into Chuck. Her eyes met his for a split second before she looked away and headed in the direction opposite of him. Before she got too far, Chuck caught her arm and forced her to turn back to him.

"Blair, wait a minute, please," Chuck said quietly.

"I need to find Nate," Blair brought her hands up to frame her face, gently applying pressure to her temples. "I have to go see the apartment. He's expecting an answer."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Chuck responded.

"If you want to try to stop me from do this you can save your breath. I'm already going to—" Blair began, but Chuck interrupted.

"I want you to say yes," Chuck replied abruptly.

"Say…yes?" Blair choked out.

"If you want to be with Nathaniel, you're going to have to say yes. You have the chance to have everything you wanted when we were in high school. I will not let you pass that up because of me. If you're happy with him, then you need to say yes. Whatever issues you have between you can be resolved. Don't be affected by the problems, between him and me, that are never going away," Chuck explained. "I want you to be happy and if trying to be my friend is going to make you miserable…I would rather let Nathaniel have his way and spend less time with you."

"Chuck, no…" Blair murmured. "I won't cut you out of my life because…"

Chuck reached over and gripped her by her shoulders, making her look him straight in the eyes, "You do whatever you have to do to be happy."

"Blair, there you are."

Blair turned as Chuck's hands fell away. Nate came to stand in front of her. She brought a smile to her lips as Nate looked down at her. She glanced behind her to judge Chuck's reaction to the interruption, but he was already gone. The smile fell and her brow furrowed as she turned back to Nate.

"You ready to go?" Nate asked.

"You're the guest of honor. Shouldn't you wait for the party to be over?" Blair attempted to stall the inevitable.

"No one will even notice if I'm gone. Besides Chuck's hosting, this could go on until tomorrow…" Nate chuckled lightly, "Come on."

"Okay," Blair agreed, and looked around the room one last time before following Nate out. The last thing she saw before she turned toward the elevator was Chuck's eyes watching her intently from across the room.

-+-+-+-+-

A short cab ride later, Blair was following Nate into an empty apartment. He gestured around the large room for her to look around. She tried to give Nate an honest effort and really look at the apartment but her mind kept straying back to Chuck's last words. _"You do whatever you have to do to be happy."_ She had to ask herself if doing this would make her happy. She had been happy when she and Nate first got back together, but the past month she had lost sight of the good and was overwhelmed by the bad. The conclusion she was coming to was unwanted but unavoidable.

"What do you think?" Nate questioned as he walked back over to her.

"I-I don't know what to say," Blair answered.

Nate raised his hands to gently cup her face, "Say yes. Say you'll move in with me. Say you want to be with me and live in this apartment with me."

Blair met his eyes. She should have seen some sort of love and hope in his eyes, but instead all she saw was a smug determination. She stepped out of his reach and his hands fell back to his side.

"No."

Nate frowned, "What do you mean, _no?_"

"I mean no, Nate," Blair could feel the sting of tears at the backs of her eyes. "I won't live with you. I _can't_."

"Why not?"

"You want me to live with you for the wrong reasons," Blair responded.

"I don't understand," Nate shook his head.

"If you were having such a huge problem with me spending time with Chuck, you should have said something instead of pretending to be okay with it and planning something like this to deliberately spite him," Blair began, "And you…you should trust me…You shouldn't need to keep me under surveillance to make sure that nothing happens with Chuck. You should have the trust in me to know that I couldn't hurt you in that way…even though you had to know _this_ would hurt _me_. And you've gone out of your way to hurt Chuck, when all he's been is good to you despite the problems the two of you have."

"Good to me? He's doing the same thing he did back then…you're just too blind to see it," Nate exclaimed, "You spend more time alone with him than me. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to think? I mean, I have no idea what you two do when you're alone together."

Blair pulled herself up straight, "I supposed you can just read about it in the gossip columns. You know I blamed Gossip Girl for ruining our relationship in high school for fueling all our suspicions and insecurities…but maybe that was just us….It was all us. All us and our fear, our inability to trust each other, our obsession with one-upping each other out of pure spite."

"Blair, what does this—"

"Let me finish, Nate," Blair cut him off with a wave of her hand. "In high school, you were better than me or Chuck. You were the good one compared to us, but we all had our issues. The problem we're having now is…I grew up. I learned to be better than I was in high school. So did Chuck…but you haven't. You're the exact same person you were back then. When we got back together, I thought I was getting my Prince Charming back."

Nate frowned, "Blair?"

Blair sighed, "But you're not Prince Charming anymore. And I'm looking for a _real_ relationship, not a fairytale. Everything we had once, it's gone now. I think maybe we needed to go through this to realize that."

"Is this really happening?" Nate questioned.

"Yes, it is," Blair nodded. "I'm sorry, Nate. I truly wanted us to work…but I think it's over. It might have been over before we ran into each other that day…We just didn't know it yet. This will be what it was meant to be…_closure_."

"Closure," Nate's eyes turned toward the floor. "You're right…about why I asked you to live with me. I'm sorry. I just felt like I was losing you and I blamed it on Chuck. Maybe I was just becoming aware of the fact that I really never got you back. I wasn't ready to admit that though."

"It's okay," Blair shook her head. "It could have been handled differently, that's for sure, but I can understand why you did it. There was a time when I would have done the exact same thing."

"I didn't want to be like this," Nate said quietly.

"Neither of us did," Blair agreed. She built up the courage she needed and turned to leave. She stopped in the doorway, and without looking back replied, "Goodbye, Nate."


	9. The One Who Knows You Best

**A/N: **Here is the ninth and final chapter! I am so happy to have this complete. I obviously decided how this love-triangle fic was going to end. And I apologize to any of those people hoping for a Blair-Nate ending, but I stayed true to my Blair-Chuck ship. :D Oh and you might notice another little tidbit I borrowed from Season 2. You should be able to pick it out. It doesn't have anything to do with Blair/Chuck really, but it's in there and pretty obvious. Enjoy this last chapter. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Chapter Nine**

**The One Who Knows You Best**

Blair had been walking for, she didn't know how long. She knew it probably wasn't safe for her to be out walking the streets of New York in the middle of the night, but no one had bothered her so far so she kept moving forward. She had no destination. She only followed her feet. When she finally arrived in a familiar place, she should have been surprised that she ended up there of all places but she wasn't. What had she said? _"History repeats itself if we don't intervene." _She thought maybe, without even knowing, she had let it happen. Maybe she had even wanted it to.

The next thing she knew the elevator doors were opening into the Bass penthouse suite. She found it empty. The lack of party goers caused her to check the time. It wasn't like Chuck to end a party so early. She had to push aside some left over party debris from the couch to take a seat and wait for Chuck to reappear. She knew he couldn't be asleep yet, so he was bound to emerge from wherever he was hiding eventually. Besides, all the alcohol in the suite was in her direct line of sight and Chuck never passed on a nightcap.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall drew her attention but she was disappointed when it was only Serena that rounded the corner.

"Blair?" Serena frowned, "What are you doing here? I thought you were—"

Blair cut her off, "Where's Chuck?"

"He left. He's taken up occupancy in his old suite until the mess left over from the party can be cleaned up. I stayed behind so someone could explain to the house keeping staff what happened here." Serena answered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…it's nothing," Blair sighed, "I'll tell you everything later. I have to go."

Blair began to leave but Serena's voice halted her in her tracks, "You turned Nate down didn't you? How are you two supposed to move past this?"

"We don't have to," Blair responded.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we broke up. I ended it," Blair exclaimed, "But if you're so concerned with Nate's feelings on the matter then why don't you go have this conversation with him."

"Hey, I tried to tell you what would happen if—" Serena began.

"Yeah you told me so Serena," Blair closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "And you were right. If I tried to ignore the past, I couldn't have a future. I learned my lesson, thanks."

"B, you know I was only trying to help," Serena scowled.

"Yes, you always have the best intentions. Your actions just don't always have the best results," Blair said. "So, what I'm about to do, I would like to do _without_ your help. I know what I'm doing now."

"You're going to Chuck," Serena replied. It wasn't a question.

Blair turned to Serena one last time, "You may have been right about Nate, but you have never been right about Chuck. I know him better than anyone and you _just don't_." Blair laughed lightly, "You think what you will about him, but he's been better for me this past month that Nate even could be." Serena was silent so Blair finished with, "I'll talk to you later, S."

The trip to suite 1812 was different than the one to the Penthouse. Her conversation with Serena had only convinced her that what she was about to do was right. She knew what she was going to find as she walked down the hall. Without hesitation, she raised a hand and knocked on the door. She waited for him to answer with her hands clutched firmly together. She was forcefully keeping her breathing even as a sudden wave of nervousness enveloped her—breathe in, breathe out, repeat. Soon enough the door was swinging open to reveal Chuck in the doorway.

"Blair," he replied and gestured her inside.

"You don't seem surprised that I'm here," Blair commented as she stepped inside.

Chuck closed the door and followed her. He responded simply, "I'm not."

Blair whipped around, a frown set in deep on her features, "You were expecting this?"

"I told you, Blair," Chuck breathed out, "I know you best."

"So you knew this wasn't going to work out with Nate and you still told me to…" Blair shook her head. This wasn't going as she planned.

"I told you to do whatever made you happy," Chuck corrected, "Did I actually believe that moving in with Nathaniel would make you happy? No. I had hoped you would realize that as well. I've seen how you've been tortured this last month. Possessiveness has never looked good on Nathaniel, but I was never going to be the person to tell you to leave him. Had you decided to move in with him and proved me wrong, proved that he has made you as deliriously happy as you've pretended he has, then I would have accepted that somehow."

"I don't believe you," Blair responded, shaking her head back and forth. "I don't think you know me at all."

"But I do," Chuck affirmed.

"Prove it," Blair challenged.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Chuck offered her the opportunity to take back her words.

"Yes," Blair stood her ground.

"You had your chance," Chuck replied. He took a step closer to her, "There's this thing you do, when you're unsure of yourself. You would never let anyone see you nervous, so instead of actually biting your lip, you bite just inside so you can hide it. You're doing it right now."

Blair was startled and immediately released the hold her teeth had on the inside of her lip, "That doesn't prove anything. If that's all you've got…"

"That's nothing," Chuck shook his head, "But if you want me to continue…"

"Go on," Blair urged. "I'm waiting to be impressed."

"Back in high school you said you hated Dan Humphrey because he wasn't good enough for Serena, and that may have been true, but part of the reason why you couldn't stand him was that he gave Serena something you didn't have during the time they were together."

"And what's that?" Blair questioned.

"He made her happy, and you were miserable. You and Nate had fallen apart at the seams and as well, we were never quite right either, were we?" Chuck answered.

Blair had to tell herself to breathe. She had resented Dan and Serena both for being the definition of the perfect couple when her relationship had taken a dive off the top of the Empire State Building. But she had never let it show. She couldn't fathom how Chuck had seen right through her.

Blair swallowed hard, but managed to say, "Any other bright insights?"

"I bet you were devastated when Gossip Girl had her final send off. Senior year, when Serena was contemplating a full-fledged campaign against her, you reveled in every post about you. You shine brightest when there are eyes on you. You love the attention, as long as it only grazes the surface."

Blair took a deep breath. This was hitting too close to home as it went further, but she refused to back down. She was Blair Waldorf, and she was not going to lose a challenge to Chuck Bass again—she had already lost too many in the past. "Please continue."

Chuck shrugged, "As you wish. This one, I know you'll appreciate. You forgave Nate for sleeping with Serena, because he's a man and you couldn't blame him for lusting after your best friend. Honestly, who didn't lust after her in high school? Yet there is a part of you that will never forgive Serena. A part of you will always hate her for what she did because she should have known better. That's why you were still so suspicious when they saw each other again. That part of you thinks that if she let it happen once, then she has it in her to let it happen again."

Blair found she was unable to respond to that one, but Chuck continued anyway, "And there's this moment when you first walk into a room where you consider walking out. Your eyes flicker with fear and insecurity. Because you're strong but you're still afraid that someone might see right through that thick skin of yours if they look closely enough. Underneath you're vulnerable and if they could catch a glimpse of that part of you, they could break you so easily."

"Chuck," Blair shook her head.

"I know that look _so_ well," Chuck smiled slightly, "because it's the same look you get whenever you're around me. You're afraid because you know, you _know,_ that I've always been able to see you. And that's how I knew that, with Nathaniel, it was never going to happen for you. He's never seen _you. _He barely grasps the idea of you. You deserve so much better than that." With his last words, Chuck moved closer to her, so that he was only inches away. He caught her chin gently in his hand, tilting her face toward him. "_I_ could give you what you deserve."

Blair let out a breathy sigh, "Yes."

Chuck let another smile curl across his lips, "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm," Blair affirmed.

Without another moment's hesitation, Chuck closed the remaining distance and kissed her. It had been years since the last time they kissed, but it felt as if this was right where they were meant to be. He still tasted the same as Blair remembered. She couldn't resist the urge to wrap her arms around him and pull him as close to her as humanly possible, and even then he wasn't close enough. But when she thought about it, it had always been that way with Chuck. She had never been able to get enough and it seemed she never would.

Everything she and Nate had might have been gone, but everything she and Chuck had was just beginning.

—the end—


End file.
